


Going For A Ride

by angryschnauzer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 18+, Anal Fingering, F/M, Fingering, NSFW, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: After Sam hearing the women in the Avengers compound discuss how enjoyable thigh riding is, he jokingly suggests you discuss your kinks with Steve or Bucky. A couple of weeks later when you’re on a mission with the two super soldiers, you get to do just that





	Going For A Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinistretoile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/gifts).



Going For A Ride

“So you’re telling me it’s a thing?”

Sam looked at the three of you sat on the couch, raising a disbelieving eyebrow. You, Wanda, and Maria all nodded;

“Sure is”

“Yup”

“The meatier the thigh the better...”

At that moment Clint walked in, Sam calling upon him for backup;

“Hey, my fellow bird dude...”

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“These three... ladies” he said whilst making quote marks in the air with his fingers; “Say thigh riding is a thing...”

Clint looked from Sam to the three of you and back again before a faint smirk played over his face. Clapping his hand over Sam’s shoulder it turned into a full blown grin;

“I dunno how to tell you this mate, but they’re right... it’s totally a thing, Laura loves it when I come home in my uniform...”

Sam went wide eyed, unable to believe what he was hearing;

“So they just rub their flaps on you?”

The entire room actually burst into laughter at that point, everyone except Sam laughing so hard that there were tears rolling down your cheeks until you were finally able to control yourself;

“Flaps? I ain’t heard anyone call them that since high school Wilson!”

He let out an exasperated huff;

“You know what I mean? Is everyone in this damn compound into something I’m not?”

Wanda sat up on her knees, grinning at him;

“Are you sure you don’t want to try it Sam? You’ve got some really nice thighs...”

Maria backed her up;

“Yeah, come on Sam, it works great on denim too...”

He looked at her and let out another sigh;

“You know what? I’m done here. If you want to discuss freaky shit I suggest you speak to Rogers and Barnes. They seem to be the resident kink experts”

At that moment Steve and Bucky both walked past on their way to the gym;

“We’re what now?” Steve asked

“I’ll fill you in on the way... come on”

As the men left the room to head to training the three of you on the couch just smiled, watching more than enough prime beefcake leave the room.

-

You nervously tugged at the dress you were wearing, knowing that the Hydra agents that had been at the ‘charity ball’ would be far too distracted by your curves on display to notice as Steve and Bucky did their best James Bond impressions and snuck into the office in the gallery above the ballroom. The three of you had been chosen to go on this mission for very specific reasons; the boys could pull off the dashing and suave suited-and-booted look whilst still having the skills and power to incapacitate any Hydra agents that got in their way. You, well... you were the only agent with breasts that wasn’t already out on a mission. You were the distraction.

You sat at the bar, propped up on a barstool as you let your dress creep further up your thigh, nursing the Soda and Lime Juice that you’d ordered almost an hour ago. You could see another Hydra agent inching closer to you, so you smiled politely, and five minutes later after using all your control not to laugh at his terrible pickup lines you had his number written on a napkin and shoved into your bra, promising to ‘call him later’. The fact that you’d come upon that idea when the first one had tried his luck as soon as you arrived had you realising it was a way to pass on the private cell phone numbers of a large number of Hydra agents and commanders to your superiors.

Taking a deep breath of non-garlic smelling fresh air now that he’d left you alone you spotted Bucky and Steve calmly making their way down the large staircase, glancing your way before giving you a barely discernible nod, telling you they’d secured the data files and planted the computer virus.

Moments later you were standing on the red carpet outside the venue as the valet brought the car Steve and Bucky had arrived in that Tony had lent them – to keep up with your story you had arrived separately – and you let out a little gasp;

“You know they only have two seats, right?”

Bucky wrapped his arm around your shoulders, the all black of his shirt and against the blue suit doing nothing to stop him looking devastatingly handsome;

“You can sit on my lap Darlin’”

Steve rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, smirking and looking just as handsome, the blue of his suit bringing out the colour of his eyes, and you were sure that he deliberately picked the double breasted jacket to accentuate his Dorito-ness of wide shoulders and narrow waist.

You caught the valet smirking as the three of you climbed in, Steve driving and Bucky in the passenger seat, you tentatively climbing in onto his lap. Before you could get fully settled Steve was jamming his foot on the accelerator causing the car to lurch forwards, and as you scrambled for purchase as the shimmery fabric of your dress slid around on Bucky’s dress pants you found yourself encased in his arms, straddling one of his thighs. The cold of his metal hand dug into your hip as he slid his hand up your skirt to hold you in place.

“Just get comfy there Doll” Bucky practically purred as you felt him flex his thigh beneath you; “You could even go for a little ride if you like?”

Quirking an eyebrow you glanced from him to Steve who was also looking at you with a smirk;

“Sam told us what you said; we’re more than willing to let you get that kink out of your system”

“In fact” Bucky interjected; “We could have a little competition, see which of us has the better thighs? I bet it’s mine as they’re thicker”

“But mine are longer” Steve cut in

“So what will it be Doll? Thickness or length?”

Just the mere thought of what they were suggesting had your panties soaked in an instant. As the powerful car made its way through the busy city traffic you were jostled side to side, Bucky’s thigh rubbing against you with each movement. With your lips dangerously close to his you could feel his warm breath on your face, giving you only a nanosecond to register this before he was kissing you.

“That’s it Darlin’” Steve growled; “Time to get started...”

Bucky’s hands rested on your hips as he started to rock you back and forth until you took over, feeling him smile into the kiss as he flexed his strong thighs, the muscles bulging against your flushed cunt as you felt the narrow strip of fabric that counted as your underwear struggle to keep up. Somehow sensing your annoyance as the thin lace caused a barrier, Bucky’s hands found their way up the skirt of your dress and had managed to pull them down, taking advantage of the generous stretch of the elastic and had somehow managed to pull them off you, dangling them from one finger before you watched him hook them over the rear-view mirror;

“Oh Doll, I can feel you soakin’ through my pants already...”

Your eyes practically rolled back in their sockets as you worked your hips in languid strokes back and forth over the expensive material of Bucky’s suit, with each drag back it deliciously pulled the hood of your clit back, with every return it was sensory overload against your soaked folds.

All the while Bucky was murmuring encouragement to you, his fingers having snuck under your dress and were chasing patterns over your naked buttocks;

“You’re enjoying this aren’t ya? Getting a good ride on, I can smell you’re dripping wet”

“God yes, I’ve never smelt anything so good...” Steve piped up.

You glanced over at the other super soldier in the car and saw that he was palming his cock through his pants as he carefully eased the car through traffic, glancing at you every now and again as he gave himself an extra hard squeeze.

Turning your attention back to Bucky you sound found his lips with yours again, your fingers entwined in his hair as you rode his thick thigh, getting closer and closer to your orgasm until you came shuddering against him, tugging on his hair as he swallowed your moans.

Resting your head against Bucky’s shoulder you felt his hands tighten on your waist as the car suddenly lurched to the side, and as you looked up you could see that Steve had pulled into a dingy alleyway that ran behind some buildings. Before you knew what was happening his large hands were gripping you, helping you across the centre console and you were sat on his lap;

“Would you like another ride?”

You crashed your lips against Steve’s as to answer him, rocking your hips against his leg that you were now straddling, your knee pressed snugly against his crotch and you could feel his cock hard against it. He was completely different to Bucky, his thigh was long and firm, one solid expanse of smooth muscle that you could really slide back and forth on. On one particularly long slide back you felt your ass bump against the steering wheel and in turn set the horn off, the sudden noise making the three of you jump and for you to shoot forward rapidly;

“Oh!”

“It’s always a bit of a surprise to find a big horn behind you, ain’t it?” Bucky asked

“We’ll make sure it’s not a surprise later on” Steve said with a smirk

Oh fuck, were they implying what you thought they were? That this wasn’t going to just be some sordid fumble in the front seats of one of Tony’s sports cars? You let out a groan as you gripped onto Steve’s shoulders, his hands firmly holding your butt cheeks as he rocked you back and forth on his thigh, your wetness soaking his pants leg. You could feel your orgasm building, that delicious heat pooling in your stomach to tell you that it was close, but what set you over the edge was when you felt Steve reach one hand further down your behind and dip a finger into your aching hole before bringing it back up to your ass and pressing his slippery digit against the tight ring of muscle.

You screamed out as you came the very moment he pressed his finger into your back entrance, the stimulation all too much and you flooded his leg. Steve held you still as you slumped against his broad chest, your own heaving with the exertion as you let out a hum/purr of satisfaction. You felt two strong hands lift you – one cool, one body temperature – and settle you onto Bucky’s lap, curled against his chest and your head resting on his shoulder as Steve started the car again and made your way back to the compound;

“Best get some rest Darlin’ you’re gonna need it when we get back”

_

Tony was a night owl, always had been always will be. So he was still well and truly awake when the three of you returned from your mission. He had been tinkering with some of his cars in the massive garage under the building, enjoying getting his hands dirty, enjoying it being just him and the machines, like old times.

He watched quietly as Steve pulled his brand new Audi R8 into the parking spot and climbed out, opening the passenger door;

“Such a good boyfriend” Tony muttered with slight grin on his hips.

He watched as Bucky climbed out, you in his arms and carried you to the elevator. Tony was too busy staring at the blissed-out look on your face to notice as Steve was standing over him;

“Tony...”

“Rogers, I assume the mission was a success?”

“Absolutely, she even gained some intel on cell numbers of Hydra agents... we’ve left all the evidence in the car”

Tony nodded and started to get up;

“I’ll sort it, you guys go get some... rest”

He watched as Steve ran to catch up, the elevator taking the three of you up to the living quarters as he got to his feet and sauntered over to the bright red car, climbing into the driver’s seat.

“Well Rogers...” a full smile spread over Tony’s face; “You well and truly left the evidence in the car...” he reached up for your panties that still hung from the rear-view mirror, knowing he would have to get the interior detailed from the smell of sex that lingered behind;

“Hell, I’ll just give him the car as a birthday present”

 

 


End file.
